cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Sarah Douglas
Sarah Douglas (1952 - ) Film Deaths * The Final Programme''' (The Last Days of Man on Earth)'' (1973) [Catherine Cornelius]: Accidentally shot in the chest with a needle-gun by her brother (Jon Finch) while he's trying to kill their other brother (Derrick O'Connor) and hits her instead. * 'Superman II (1980) [Ursa]: Knocked into a deep pit by Margot Kidder, after Christopher Reeve manages to strip Sarah, Terence Stamp, and Jack O'Halloran of their superhuman powers. (Thanks to Rick, Robert and Michael) * Conan the Destroyer (1984)' [Queen Taramis]: Impaled on the horn of a demon (Andre the Giant) that she had summoned with a magic ritual. * ''Solarbabies (Solar Warriors)'' (1986) [Shandray]: Electrocuted when she backs into a computer terminal, after the mysterious orb burns her hands. (Thanks to Rick) * '''''The Return of Swamp Thing (1989) [Dr. Lana Zurrell]: Shot to death by Louis Jourdan. (Thanks to Rick and PortsGuy) * Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge (1991) [Elsa Toulon]: Shot to death by a Nazi soldier; her soul is later transferred into the Leech Woman puppet. (Thanks to PortsGuy) * To The Ends Of Time'' (1991)' [''Karnissa]: Squashed by a huge cog during the destruction of a giant time-altering clock. * 'Return of the Living Dead 3 (1993) [Lt. Col. Sinclair]: Killed by the zombies. (Thanks to Robert) * Mirror, Mirror 2: Raven Dance (1994) Nicolette: Sucked into an evil mirror at the beginning of the movie. * Voodoo'' (1995)' [''Prof. Conner]: Stabbed with a scalpel by a student she'd attempted to murder. * Strippers Vs Werewolves (2012) [Jeanette]: Electrocutes herself & chief werewolf in order to kill him but suprisingly lives long enough to ignite a bomb to destroy the nightclub & kill the rest of the werewolf pack. Television Deaths * Dracula (1973; TV film) [Dracula's Wife]: Stabbed in the chest (off-screen) with a wooden stake (along with Barbara Lindley and Virginia Wetherell) by Nigel Davenport as she's lying in her coffin. (Only Virginia's staking is shown on-camera; the other two are off-screen.) (Thanks to PortsGuy) * V: The Final Battle (1984 miniseries) [Pamela]: Shot in the shoulder and stomach with a ray-gun by Jane Badler on board the Visitors' mothership. (Thanks to Matthew) * ''Sledge Hammer!: Play It Again, Sledge'' (1986) [Mrs. Carstairs]: Shot in her own house by a mystery shooter. * Superforce: The Crime Doctor (1990) [Dr. Verona]: Killed in an explosion when her car is blown up by a rocket launcher. * ''Tagget (aka Dragonfire) ''(1991; TV movie) [Mrs. Sands]: Thrown over a balcony by Daniel J. Travanti's character in a scene which culminated in unintentional hilarity when we see a dummy representing Ms. Douglas's body bouncing off a tree. (Thanks to Steven) * Babylon 5: Deathwalker (1994) [Jha'Dur a.k.a. Deathwalker]: Killed in an explosion when the Vorlons blow up her spaceship. (Sarah was wearing alien makeup for this role) * ''Attack of the Gryphon (Gryphon)'' (2007; TV film) [Queen Cassandra of Delphi]: Sacrifices herself by turning herself into mystical energy to destroy Amy Gillespie and Simone Levin during a battle of magic. (Thanks to Steven) * Witchville (2010; TV film) [The Red Queen]: Stabbed to death by her son (Luke Goss). (Thanks to Robert) * '''Supergirl: Fort Rozz (2018) 'http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Jindah_Kol_Rozz Jindah Kol Rozz: ''Killed by Reign's heat vision. Notable Connections * Ex-wife of Richard LeParmentier Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:British actors and actresses Category:1952 Births Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Actors who died in Jean-Claude Van Damme Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Superman Cast Members Category:People who died in Conan the Barbarian Films Category:Actors who died in Richard Fleischer Movies Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by crushing